Secret War/Transcript
Intro 13:24 Hours ICBM launch site North East Russia. Mission briefing Commander: Attention! Everybody listen up! Alright comrades, time to go over the standard procedure. (Groans from the soldiers) Commander: *ahem* By order of the Russian nuclear disarmament treaty, we have been commissioned to disarm and dismantle the former soviet nuclear missile silo site 6 of regiment 42. Inside, we are to locate and disarm the SS 18 ICBM missile and be ready for decommission. All launch equipment to be destroyed, and all support staff are to be escorted of the tread off.This should be a routine clean and disarm, but I want everyone to be on their toes. Apparently the support staff housed in site 6 have been out of contact for nearly 24 hours. Most likely a failed comm system, but I don't want to make any mistakes this time. Operative 1: I've got a bad feeling about this one… Yuri: You always have a bad feeling! raz'yoba! Haha! Operative 1: Well, when I'm writing home to your mother. We'll see! Commander: We should be arriving at our destination in a few minutes. Arrive Operative: Strange, its quiet—too quiet... Commander: Hmm... The doors aren't responding. And my security code isn't working. Yuri, use your RC bombs to open this door. Yuri: Yes, sir! (After detonating the door, the commander is rushing into the building and being followed up by Yuri) (After checking the PC) Yuri: This is strange, the facility is on emergency power. Commander: Try the comm system. Yuri: This is Russian military to missile ops, respond—come in missile ops! (After several seconds) Yuri: No response… Commander: Everybody, let's get started on this door. You, (the player) get over to the bunker building and turn the power generators back on. Generator on Commander: We are under attack by a large group of armed individuals, two men are already down and we are retreating deeper into the silo! You need to locate another entry into the silo and get to our position. (Several seconds later) Commander: Looks like there are two terror cells fighting in the silo over control of the nuke. One group is trying to steal it, another is trying to launch it. We are blocked off and can't get to the control center, you are closer than anybody else right now and need to get to that control center immediately! During the firefight Terrorist 1: There they are! Fire! Terrorist 2: Njet (no), you fool! Don't fire near the fuel truck! ''Der' mo! (Shit!)'' Fuel dump Commander: Be advised! A fuel dump just went up in a firefight. You've got heavy debris coming down from above... Control room (A terrorist is smashing the control device) Announcement: ICBM launch in 15 minutes, target acquired and locked. Commander: Get to the control room and disable that targeting system! Operative 1: Sir, we can't disable the launch from here, the controls were damaged in the firefight. Commander: Understood, our only chance to stop that missiles to plant explosives at the exposed fuel lines leading to the rocket jets. The radio bombs were with Yuri, he was shot down on the top tier of the missile silo catwalk, you'll have to retrieve the explosives from Yuri's body. Approaching Yuri Operative: AAAARRRRRGGHGGHG! Pick up the RC bomb Commander: Get to the elevator immediately with those bombs! Launch time remaining Announcement: ICBM launch in 1 minute. Announcement: ICBM launch in 30 seconds. Announcement: ICBM launch in 10 seconds. (If too late) Commander: Out of time! You are a loser! Zero hour Commander: Hurry up, plant those bombs on the fuel line! (After planting) Commander: Give me that bomb detonator! (After giving) Commander: Get out of here! The radio signal won't penetrate through the blast doors. I'm going to detonate the bombs from here and make sure nobody disarms these bombs! Go! When those doors close, I'm blowing this place! Get out of here! You're out of time! Get out! Arriving at the truck Operative 2: We have to get out of here! Everybody into the truck, now! Escape from the blast Operative 2: We're out from the explosion, comrade. Time to get back to Russian Ops. (Out of blue) Operative 3: We're not in the clear yet, you need to take out the Hind! (After defeating the Hind) Operative 2: Let's get home. Step on it! Credits Secret War by THE CASTLE, level designer from Ritual Entertainment. Category:Transcripts